Fields of Gold
by Terriah
Summary: He is cursed to remember her when the west wind blows. But he remembers anyway.Legolas oc


**Fields of Gold**

**Disclaimer: Yep I don't own Lotr, would like 2 but cnt.**

**Heyho my good ppl. Anther one shot cumin up. This is wat the 4th one shot I've dun. Mayb I shld specialise.?! Lol**

**Now as per usual I wnt reviews n thanx to everyone who reviewed my last one-shot!hugs**

**Thanx 2 Emily(msn cutey) for beta-in n help n opinion,**

**One last thing, I kno I say it every time. I would like to continue this as another story. What you think?**

**Let me kno!**

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves_

That was her curse onto him. The constant reminder of what he once had, now lost to shadows. The west wind, calling him unto the sea. The call he must ignore.

_"You'll remember me when the west wind blows Legolas," she had whispered as they pulled her away, "That is your curse, as loving you was mine."_

Galadriel had told him what would happen if gave into the call and set foot upon the sand of Lune. Or if by chance he heard the gulls cry.

_Upon the fields of barley_

He watched the cursed wind blow through the fields, causing the crops to seemingly bow down before him, swaying in time to unheard music. He remembered when she had looked out upon those fields and smiled childishly.

_You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky_

_"Why do you let the sun govern you?" she asked as he stood when the sun began to set. He looked at her quizzically, "What do you mean?" She rolled over onto her back to look up at him, "Why must we go because the sun is setting. Why must the sun be in the sky for us to remain?" He laughed, sinking back down amongst the stalks of barley. She smiled, wrapping an arm around him and laying her head on his chest. "See?" she murmured sleepily. He nodded, "Yes. We'll forget the sun." Stroking her hair, he laid his head down, watching the sun fade away from the fields of gold._

_As we walk in the fields of gold_

_So she took her love_

He frowned, ridding himself of the memories of her that plagued him. She left him when the opportunity came, taking death with joy. He hadn't even had chance to speak to her, before Galadriel had come for her.

_For to gaze awhile_

He looked out over the fields again.

_Upon the fields of barley_

Those fields of golden memories.

_  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down_

He had chased her around those fields, catching spinning her around, letting her tawny hair fall from it's clasp as she clung to him, screaming to be put down. They had fallen amongst the barley, laughing and dizzy. Those happy memories before the end of those golden years.

_Among the fields of gold_

Always in the fields of Gold.

_Will you stay with me, will you be my love_

_"Emberl?" he asked softly, playing with her hair. "Yes, Legolas?" He leant down and kissed her forehead. Looking into her deep green eyes, he smiled. She smiled back, confused, "What is it?" she asked playfully. "Will you marry me, love?" She gasped and sat up. Shocked, she opened her mouth wordlessly. Then suddenly stopped. He looked at her, expectantly. She murmured something. "Yes."_

_Among the fields of barley  
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we lie in the fields of gold_

_See the west wind move like a lover so_

Waking up beside her, feeling the warmth of her arms around him, it had been so natural, so meant to be. Stroking her white skin, planting kisses in her hair. Watching her shiver slightly as the wind blew over her, then being able to warm her up. That's what he missed.

_Upon the fields of barley_

_  
Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth_

The feel of her arching her body beneath him as he kissed her. She had been so angry that day, fighting him till she bled. He had tamed her, taught her love. Leaving her weapons discarded.

_Among the fields of gold_

_I never made promises lightly_

_"Do you promise you'll always be here, Legolas?" she asked quietly. "Of course!" he cried holding her close, "Where else would I be?"_

_And there have been some that I've broken_

Why hadn't he been there? He should have been there. The raiders had killed her friends, burned the city. She had was left, tired to a post. The disappointment in her eyes was so clear, so true. The pain at being left. He had broken his promise to her.

_But I swear in the days still left  
We'll walk in the fields of gold  
We'll walk in the fields of gold  
  
_

There were no promises he could make now.

_  
Many years have passed since those summer days_

The years had past since they lay in the fields. Since she had pledged herself to him.

_Among the fields of barley_

_  
See the children run as the sun goes down_

The children of men run in the fields, not governed by the sun as it sets but by the call of there mothers. He watches them with tired eyes. He would always remember/

_Among the fields of gold_ _You'll remember me when the west wind moves_

_"You're cursed Legolas. Remember that."_

And he did. For he had no choice but too.

_Upon the fields of barley_

_  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky_

The sun beats down upon him in the fields of gold as he remembers.

_When we walked in the fields of gold_

If only she could come back. He would take her.

_When we walked in the fields of gold_

He stares at the fields with always open eyes. For he is cursed to remember.

_When we walked in the fields of gold_

She will come to him. When the Fates allow.

_She stood perfectly still, listening. "There is away for you to stay with him Emberl," a soft voice commented. Emberl turned her blind eyes in its direction. "I stayed with him long years during the war of the ring, I have no wish to stay any longer Galadriel." Galadriel smiled, and said "Is that what you wish? To take the ship into the West?" _

_Emberl was silent. "No it's not what you want is it?" Galadriel sighed, "You are eternally bound to Legolas child, that is the way Fate commissioned." Emberl raised her head and spoke calmly, "Then allow me to be a spirit once more, there I shall watch over him." "But you will never be able to return to your body. It will be trapped here, far from the undying lands." Galadriel reasoned her face serene._

_ "That is my wish," the blind elf said firmly._

_ "Then it shall be so."_


End file.
